WereDib
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Zim turned Dib into a werewolf. Tak is going to help Dib with his problem Can they find the cure? Will the town know about Dib's terrible secret? TakDib at the end
1. Chapter 1

WereDib

Disclaimer: I don't own this show in any way shape or form. I just love it. I also love Dib. He looks soooo cute. With his trench coat and black hair. He looks like a Goth. I love Goth men. I also love the paranormal so I and he have a lot in common. Plus we're also insane. Yaaa! Insane!!!

Summary: When Zim kidnaps Dib and puts some liquid in his mouth and he turns into a werewolf every night. Tak sees Dib in werewolf form and decides to help. Can Tak and Dib find the cure? Will the town discover Dib's secret? Dib/Tak in this one.

Chapter 1: A nasty morning

Zim woke up to the smell of something terrible. A weird stench in the air that smelled so nasty even the smell of skunk smelled like roses.

"Gir! What is that horrible stench?" Zim said holding his nose if he had one. He got out of bed to see what it was.

It came from the kitchen. He followed the stench and there was Gir, stirring something in a bowl.

"Stirring is fun" Gir said. He was a robot so he couldn't smell anything.

"What did you put in that thing" Zim asked Gir.

"I put onions, and tomatoes, and a tire I chopped up into little pieces with a chainsaw, a chicken, sugar, flour, rotten eggs, and that ray gun you had I chopped up into little pieces with a chainsaw too" Gir said.

Zim pinched his forehead in frustration. "Things can't get any worse" Zim said.

**At school**

Zim couldn't be any more right. It did get worse.

Zim sat in his desk in the classroom of Ms. Bitters. She was always bitter.

"Zim did you turn in your homework about the leaders of our generation" Ms. Bitters said.

"Of course I did" Zim took a piece of paper out of his desk and put it on the desk.

Miss Bitters read the paper. "F+" She said.

"F means fantastic" Zim said. "No it means you failed" She explained to him.

"What how was that even possible" Zim said.

"First of all you aren't our leader of our generation"

"No. But I will soon be. Just you wait" Zim said.

Dib heard their conversation and scoffed. "Like that will ever happen" he said.

Zim just looked at him with a hateful look.

"Sit down and shut up" Ms. Bitters said.

Zim took his seat.

**At lunch**

It was lunch time and Zim as usual didn't eat his food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some one screamed throwing food at a girl's head.

A whole food war started. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes were thrown all over the cafeteria.

He ducked for cover only to be hit in the head by a peice of ham from a kid's sandwich. It burned his skin.

It was Dib who threw it. He brushed his hands and walked away with a smug little grin.

Zim looked at him with anger then a mischief grin. "Enjoy your happiness. While you still have it" Zim said to himself.

**After school**

Dib walked on the streets to the place where him and Tak last time talked. He had a sad expression on his face. He missed her.

"I wish you were here, Tak. I'm so sorry" Dib said to himself. Out of nowhere comes a large, purple net thrown on top of him and it zapped him out cold.

Once he was out cold someone dragged the net to a location.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, but I do own Dib. We're going out. Ya!!! Just kidding.

**Chapter 2: A weird feeling**

Dib woke up in his bed. He thought it was 15 minutes. He read his alarm clock. 5:43. He was out cold for 2 hours and 43 minutes. He held his head.

"What happened?" Dib said. He rubbed the back of his head. There was something bumpy. He looked in the mirror and saw 3 stitches.

"Son are you alright" It was Dib's father. "I'm fine" Dib said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Someone found you on the ground out cold. I didn't get her name, but I thanked her" his father said.

"I gotta go" his dad said. He left the room to let Dib recover.

Dib needed to recover his thoughts.

First he was at the park daydreaming about Tak, then he was caught in a net and knocked out cold.

"Did Zim do this to me" Dib said. "Probably one of his old tricks that will never work" Dib shrugged and laid down on his bed. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes taking a nap.

**The night out**

Dib woke up. A low inhuman growl escaped through his throat. Insanity took over his mind. Even though he was insane, this was a different kind of insane. It was a thirst for blood insanity. The I want to kill everyone I see and eat their flesh insanity. He looked in the mirror. There was black fur all over his body. He had one large dog snout; he still had his ax like hair. His clothes were still on. He was a wolf.

He took a sniff in the air. He smelled people. Dib jumped out the window and landed on his feet. His legs were wobbly and bent at the knees like an animal.

He ran across the street. There were cars everywhere. He dodged every car.

A boy that looked like he was 17 years old drove a blue car. Dib all of a sudden pounced on the guy's car. The boy stopped and screamed. Dib stomped on the windshield and the glass broke. The boy ran out of the car, scared to death. Dib got off the car and ran after the man. He jumped on him and sank his claws deep into his chest. He started to bleed.

Everyone started to stare at the horrible scene. Dib gnawed at his catch and dragged the man's arm around. The cops came to stop the madness.

They held their guns.

Dib stopped and growled at the cops. The fur on his back stood up. His back arched. The cops surrounded him a large circle.

Dib started to head their way and literally hopped on a hood of a police car and jumped over it. He got away.

Dib ran to an alley. A sharp pain went through his body. A pair of robotic spider arms came his way. They shrunk till all Dib saw was a pair of legs.

Dib fell to the ground. His tail shrunk into his spine. He was in so much pain he though he was being stretched out. When he was back to normal, blood was all over his body.

He got a good look at the person in front of him. It was Tak, in her Irken form. He passed out to the cold hard ground.

Tak heard police sirens and noises. She picked him up and drawn out her spider legs. It was turning to sunset. She carried Dib in her arms up to her secret hideout.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show in any shape or form. Maybe Dib, who is my boyfriend. I am just plain insane**

**Chapter 3: The reunion**

Dib woke up. He forgot everything last night. He laid on a metal board. It was cold. Dib felt numb all over his body. His stomach didn't feel so good.

He sat up and looked around. Tubes and wires were all around him.

"Glad your up, Dib" a female voice said. "Who's there?"

"Don't you remember me?" Out of the shadows came an Irken. Not just any Irken. Tak.

"Tak, is that you" Dib said. "The one and only" Tak said.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked, confused about everything.

"I saved you" Tak said.

Dib looked at his clothes. It had blood all over it.

"What is this"

"You had a nasty experience. You see remember when you were hit by that net and knocked out" Tak said. Dib nodded his head.

"That was Zim. He wanted to make you suffer, so he did an operation to make you turn into a werewolf. He did this by inserting wolf DNA into your blood stream. He also had another thing in mind. He thought if the town knew you were a werewolf, they would kill you and you won't have to tell everyone that he is Irken. He also injected wolf DNA into your brain so you can act insane and kill everyone you see" Tak explained.

Dib stood there with his jaw to the ground. "Your telling me Zim is trying to make sure I get killed" Dib said.

"Exactly. Before you turned back into yourself. You killed someone" Tak said.

"I KILLED SOMEONE!!!!!" Dib screamed. All of a sudden he felt queasy. He clutched on to his stomach.

"Your stomach probably isn't liking the blood and flesh you ate. Here" Tak said, handing him a trash can.

Dib puked into the bucket. It was actually blood he couldn't take.

"Thank you. Sorry" Dib said a little embarrassed.

"Its okay" Tak said, smiling.

"Here is what I want you to do. I want you come here after school" Tak said.

"I don't know where is" Dib said.

"Its under your house" Tak said.

Dib was about to say something till Tak put a finger over his lips and silenced him.

"I'll explain later" Tak said. "The door is over there"

Dib was about to run out until he stopped. "Hey Tak"

Tak looks over at Dib.

"Thanks"

"No prob"

Dib leaves the place and is off to school.

**To be continues...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dude this Flame Rising is a real jerk. I was looking at other people's reviews and thought he was a "Cock sucking, bitch ass, hore, mother fucking dick weed that spends most of your time on fan fiction flaming innocent people" He probably doesn't even read the stories, let alone write them. FR if you are reading this "Go fuck yourself". Flame me and I will cut your eyeballs out with a razor blade. Sell your blind ass to the Japanese Mafia and they will shove flesh eating ants up your ass and video tape it for internet broadcasting. This is for FR only.**

**Chapter 4: **

Dib got to school a little late. He was really tired. A lot of the kids were scared, crouching themselves up in a little ball.

"What's going on?" Dib asked. "THE WOLF!" a kid said. "HE KILLED SOMEONE LAST NIGHT!" A girl said. "IT'S RUNNING ALL OVER TOWN!"

"Kids, sit your miserable butts down" Miss Bitters said. "I have an important announcement".

Dib took his seat.

"Everyone that last night was a little scary do to a creature wolf running around. The town's mayor decided the town should stay at school. It isn't a choice. You are forced here against your will" Miss Bitters said.

Dib was scared. Zim however was quite pleased. He rubbed his hands with a smug grin on his face. Now people will know about Dib being a werewolf. 

Dib was panicking. If he stayed here he would turn into a werewolf here and attack everyone he sees, he would be killed.

"You kids will go back home, pack your stuff and return here" Miss Bitters said.

**At home**

Dib got home at 3:00. He walked in the house to see his dad and his sister Gaz packing up to get the hell out of there.

"Dib pack your stuff. We're leaving to go to the school. The creature is god who knows where" Dib's dad said throwing a suitcase at his son's head. He fell to the ground.

"One minute dad" Dib said. He rushed outside. Gaz wanted to see what he was doing.

She quietly tip-toed outside and hid in the bushes.

"Tak, Tak" Dib whispered.

"Right here" It was Tak hiding in another bush. She motioned him to come forward.

Dib walked over to her. There was a small metal door, lying on the ground. Tak opened it up.

There was a flight of stairs. "Follow me"

Dib followed Tak into the fleet of stairs. Gaz was hot on their tail.

"What is Dib doing" Gaz said.

Dib followed Tak into the same room he woke up in. Her little robot, Mimi was there.

Gaz hid behind the wall, hearing every word they said.

"There's good news and bad news" Tak said.

"What's the good news?" Dib said.

"The good news I found a cure to your wolf problem" Tak said.

"That's great" Dib said.

"The bad news is Zim has it" Tak said a little sad.

"WHAT?!?!" Dib said.

"The mighty Tallest always gives the cure to the person that first injected the wolf DNA into someone's system. Zim was the one that did it and he has the cure" Tak said.

"That's nice. What's makes it worst is that we have to go to the school for protection against my will. If I go wolf in front of their eyes they'll kill me" Dib said.

Gaz was shocked. Her brother was the wolf.

"I'll go with you in my disguise" Tak said.

Dib calmed down for a bit. "Thanks Tak" Dib said.

"Before we go, I saw you outside at the place we last time talked and couldn't help over hearing you" Tak said, holding her hands behind her back staring at her feet. Her right foot was circling the metal floor.

"What did I say" Dib said forgetting what happened that day.

"When you said "I'm sorry Tak. I miss you" Tak said looking at him with her head down with a smile.

"Well I was. You see..." Dib was a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "I always had a crush on you" Dib didn't realize what he said and covered his mouth.

"What did you like about me" Tak asked.

"Well it was your eyes. Your Irken ones" Dib said.

The female Irken blushed. He really liked her Irken eyes.

"Anything else" Tak said, walking closer to him.

"I also love your personality. When we sat there and talked you actually listened" Dib said as Tak got closer.

Tak was so close to Dib's face they touched noses. If Tak had one.

Dib and Tak were about to kiss when... "Dib, we gotta pack up" It was his father screaming for him.

"I gotta go. Get into your disguise and meet me at the school" Dib said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya"

Tak put her hand on her cheek and was totally loved strucked.

Gaz left before Dib did as they packed up and headed for the school. Dib was really scared about what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sorry about last disclaimer. I got away with myself. Any way here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The secret is out**

Dib, Gaz and his dad all walked to the school. Dib was completely terrified.

"_Calm down Dib. Tak is going to be there. She'll think of something." _Dib thought to himself.

"Here we are" Dib's dad said. Dib looked at the large line f people going into the school.

"Dib!" Dib turned around to see who was calling him. It was Tak! In her disguise.

"Do you know her" Dib's dad asked. "Yeah this is Tak. She's a friend of mine: Dib said.

"Hi, Mr. Membrane" Tak said in a little girl voice. "Hi, Tak" He said shaking her hand. He let go of her grip and elbowed his son.

"Quite a catch son" his dad whispered to him.

Tak followed Dib inside. She needed to make sure no one saw him. She thought he would hide in the bathrooms and open the window so he can climb out the window but it was so crowded people had to sleep in stalls of the bathroom.

"Dib, usually you would turn wolf at 6:00 when the sun goes down. The doors to the place are locked and the windows are too. Right now its 5:00. We have an hour before you change" Tak said to Dib privately.

"How am I supposed to control it? What happens when I hurt you? I don't want to hurt you" Dib said lifting her chin.

"Tak..." He lifted it till their noses touch and kissed her on the lips.

Gaz saw it and was disgusted. Gaz ran to Zim.

"Hey Zim. I got some juicy info about Dib" Gaz said to Zim.

"Really now, tell me" Zim said. Gaz had a mischief grin on her face.

Back to Tak and Dib

Tak released from that kiss and returned it with a more passionate one.

"I love you" Dib said. "I love you too" Tak said.

"I thought I might meet you again, Tak" Tak turned around to see Zim standing right next to Gaz with his arm around her waist.

"Zim?" Tak said.

"Gaz?" Dib said.

"I was working with him the entire time. Being his spy, and girlfriend" Gaz said.

"You 2 are..." Dib was about to puke.

"Yes we are. You see me and your sister have 1 thing in common. We wish to destroy the world, plus we hate you" Zim said.

"You won't get away with this. I insist you give us the cure now" Tak said.

"Let me think about it, ah...no" Zim said.

"The worst part of it is, Miss Bitters looked the door in this room. That means no way out, that means you kill everyone you see"

Dib made a wolfish growl. It didn't sound human. Everyone around him looked at him.

"I was kidding. Just kidding, you know me. I'm insane" Dib said to the people.

People looked away and started talking to friends or family. Dib breathed a sigh of relief.

Dib looked at his watch. It was 5:59 then turned to... "Oh no" It turned to 6:00.

A pain went through his entire body, stretching out his clothes his muscles grew bigger and bigger.

His muzzle came out of his face, causing pain to his nose. He screamed so loud everyone in the room can hear it. Everyone faced Dib with scared faces.

Claws grew from his finger tips. A howl escaped from his very lips as his canine teeth began to come to the front.

He closed his eyes as his mind began to fill with incomplete insanity. His mind said to kill, but his heart said not to.

"Everybody run!" A kid shouted.

"_A chase. I like that" _Dib thought in his wolfish mind.

His hunt began.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say but to have a great summer.

Chapter 6: The big hunt

"_Excellent. Prey for the night and a chase. Me like it" _Dib's wolf mind thought in the back of his head.

Everyone was running around, trying to get away from Dib the wolf.

Zim and Gaz however weren't running around scared.

"Stick with me Gaz and you won't get attacked" Zim said.

Tak on the other hand was trying to get to Dib. His wolf instincts were kicking in.

A man was trapped in the corner, while Dib was cornering him. One pounce and that was it.

Dib made one pounce and a blood curdling scream came soon ending death for the man. After Dib enjoyed his prey he licked chops which had blood all over it. He spotted a kid right to his dead dad.

"_Stupid little boy, you will soon end the fate he is in now"_ Dib thought.

He almost pounced on the boy if it hadn't been for Tak. She jumped right on his back and pulled at his ears.

Dib growled and jumped to get her off. She accidentally slipped from the grip and hit the wall.

She remembered something. Silver is what werewolves hate. She took out a piece of silver she got at her lab and stood in front of the boy. She held the silver to Dib's face.

He whined like a little puppy that got hurt.

"Awesome" Tak said to herself.

It was sunrise. When Dib was about to attack, a sharp and fiery pain went down his back, sending him to the ground.

His wolfish howls started to seize, into human howl. His ears grew smaller back to the sides of his huge head (Dib: My head is not big). His tail grew back into his spine and his nails grew shorter back into his finger tips. His knees started to unbend. He let out on more wolfish howl and was back to normal. He laid there with his eyes closed.

He opened them up to see a circle of people with torches and pitchforks.

"YOU'RE THE WEREWOLF" "TIME TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE" Dib heard people around him say.

He tried to stand up, his knees were to wobbly. Every step he took hurt him a lot.

Tak got to Dib through the large crowd. She had a gadget bracelet around her wrist.

Tak pressed a couple of buttons on it and all of a sudden turned invisible and walked over to Dib.

Dib was scared. He didnt know what to do. He knew he deserved it. All those people he killed. He was suppose to save the world from Zim, but ended up helping Zim. He thought he deserved it.

"It was an accident. I couldn't control it" Dib said. Something had a hold of his hand and all of a sudden he turned invisible.

"Follow me" It was Tak.

Tak had a hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd like a ghost.

Tak and him made it out alive, while people were looking for him and kill him.

To be coninued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing, but that his chapter stinks. Thank you. Sorry I'm on Writer's block and can't think of anything and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

Chapter 8: Back in the room

Dib woke up in Tak's secret hideout. The metal bed was cold and damp. He totally forgot about what happened. He looked at his clothes. Blood all over himself. He had a sad expression on his face. He all of a sudden remembered the entire trauma he caused. All because of Zim. He swore that when he saw him, he will kill him.

Tak came in along with Mimi. Mimi walked over to Dib and helped him up. Once, Dib got up, he pat Mimi on the head and walked over to Tak. His legs hurt so bad he thought he just got hit with a sledge hammer. He limped to her.

"I found this" Tak said holding a news paper in front of his face.

"**Dib the psycho is Dib the Wolf"**

In big letters. Dib took the news paper from Tak and read it.

**The town got a real scare when the wolf attacked in the hide out at the school. To everyone's shock it was Dib. The town's big-headed psycho is the town's werewolf. Dib the wolf killed 10 people and injured 13. He said he couldn't control it and is now hiding. If you see Dib we tell you to kill him, and burn his body, or call us at 1-800-432-Werewolf exterminator.**

Dib dropped the news paper and fell back on the metal bed. His pupils were so small, they looked likes ants.

"They want to kill me" Dib said. "But, I totally deserved it".

"No you don't" Tak said. She got back to her Irken form and sat next to him.

"Yes I do. All the time Zim tried to destroy Earth I tried and stop it. Now I'm helping him destroy mankind" Dib said.

"You didn't mean to. You can't control it" Tak said.

"By the way the Mighty Tallest issued that I stay on Earth. That means I can help you with your problem" Tak said, kissing him on the cheek. Dib blushed and smiled at Tak.

"Thanks. How are we going to get the cure from Zim. I never realized Gaz would be apart of this too" Dib said. Tak put her arm around his shoulder. Mimi came over.

"What if we go into Zim's house and steal it" Mimi said.

Tak shrugged. "I'm in" Tak said. "Me too" Dib said.

"Then we sneak into Zim's house at 10:00. Its 9:00 right now. We have 1 hour to get ready" Tak said.

Dib nodded his head. "Lets get this show on the road" Dib said standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey ya'll, I'm soooo sorry for not updating me had writer's block on this story, plus those chappys from other stories. Plus I'm thinking of making an OC for Dib.

Chappy 8: Getting some equipment

It was settled. Dib, Tak, and Mimi were going to sneak in.

"My dad does have some cloaking devices. We put them on and we're completely invisible" Dib said. "The problem is how I can get them without being caught by my dad"

"I realized something. Even when it's not night you still have some wolf instincts. Like smell, strength, agility, and slyness. You know like a fox, but wolves have very keen senses" Tak said.

"How do you know all this?" Dib asked.

"I have experienced the same thing before" Tak said.

Dib's jaw dropped.

"You have" Dib said, walking closer to her.

"Yeah, when I was I think 10 years ago back at base. Zim did it to me and I destroyed everything, luckily they understood, cured, and let me stay" Tak said.

"I'm so sorry Tak" Dib said.

"It's not your fault. Now lets go get them disguising watcha migigs"

Dib gave a small chuckle and followed Tak out.

In the house...

Dib and Tak hid in the bushes in order not to be seen.

"How do I unleash these instincts?" Dib asked.

"Just think of the dang animal, wolf, whatever" Tak said.

Dib nodded and closed his eyes. A vision of a wolf filled his mind.

He opened his eyes, but these werent his normal eyes, these were wolf eyes. He took off his glasses. He saw perfectly fine. He felt strength, agility, and slyness of a wolf. Luckily he didn't have that blood thirsty mind.

He crawled on all fours and snuck in through the back window.

"Be careful" Tak said to herself.

In the house...

Dib was in the kitchen, hiding under the table.

Gaz and his father were in the living room.

Dib's dad was talking to Gaz about Dib being a werewolf.

Dib crawled on the floor so quiet, he thought he was a mouse instead of a wolf.

"Now Gaz I know I said to not be mean to your brother, but dang nabbit I don't care if he is related to me or you to actually kill the fucker" His Dad said.

Dib gritted his teeth and growled a little growl so he wouldn't hear. He couldn't belive his dad would say that.

He slowly crawled to the basement door and opened it just a little bit and slid inside.

He closed the door behind him.

Dib looked all around the room. He thought just in case they get into some trouble, they better bring weapons.

He got a ray gun and a some sort of gadget bracelet and stuck them in his bag.

He quietly slid out of the basement and to his room.

He walked upstairs without making a sound and went into his bedroom.

He grabbed the outfits and turned around. There stood his dad Gaz, and Zim.

"Zim" Dib said making a low pitched growl.

"Now son we don't want to hurt you" Pr. Membrane said.

"Yes you do. I heard you downstairs" Dib said. "But Zim does. He was the one who did it"

"Obserb" Dib's dad said.

Dib looked to the right. He can probably jump out the window.

He quickly ran to the opened window and jump.

Landing with his legs bent (as if he was proposing to someone. But he isn't) and his left hand on the ground, his head down (Isn't that awesome). He lifted his head and his eyes were back to normal.

He ran to the bushes and saw Tak.

"Quick open the hatch" Dib said.

"What is it?" Tak asked.

"Zim was there and ratted me out" Dib said.

Tak opened the door and they both went inside.

Back in the house...

"Gaz, I want you and Zim to stay in here. I'm going to look for Dib" Pro. Membrane said as he walked out the door with a sniper rifle in his hand.

"Hey Zim, what would happen if I told you, where Tak and Dib are hiding" Gaz said, scooting closer to him and touching his leg.

"I would kiss you and tell you my evil plan" Zim said.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Here's the next chappy.

Chappy 9: inside Zim's house

Dib put the bracelet gadget on and gave Tak the ray gun.

They put on their disguises and left.

Dib and Tak hid in the bushes.

Dib set up the suits to invisible mode and poof. It's like as if they weren't there.

They climbed over the fence.

Once Tak and Dib were gone, Zim and Gaz popped out from the back door and snuck into the hideout.

Zim placed something on the table. It was a large metal box with a time limit on it.

Dib and Tak were in the house. Mimi decided to tag along.

They walked in.  


"Mimi, where do we go?" Tak asked her SIR.

"Down the toilet" Mimi said.

"EWWW!" Tak and Dib said together.

"And where is the toilet?" Dib asked, all grossed out.

"In the kitchen."

Tak, Dib and Mimi walked to the kitchen.

There was Gir. He spotted them.

His eyes turned red and shouted "Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!"

"Let me handle this" Mimi said.

"Hey Gir, how are you and Piggy doing" Mimi said, sounding all flirty.

Gir's eyes turned back to normal. "I'm doing fine".

"Do you think you can make some waffles" Mimi said.

"Okay" Gir said.

Dib and Tak sighed a sigh of relief.

Dib went in the toilet (EWWWW!) first, then Tak.

Dib and Tak slid through the tubes. Dib fell on his stomach. He shut off his suit.

Tak fell right on top of him.

"Ouch!" Dib said.

Tak turned off her suit; she got off Dib, and helped him up.

"This must be the lap" Tak said.

Dib and Tak walked around to see if they can find the vile.

Db looked around and saw Nick.

"I'm so happy" He said.

"Okay" Dib said a little freaked out.

Dib looked to his left. There was a small bottle, with purple liquid. There was a label on it that said "Werewolf cure for Dib-Stink"

"Tak, I found it" Dib said.

Tak ran over to him.

Dib picked it up.

An alarm went off and guns formed all around the Irken and human.

Bullets, lasers, and targets shot all around.

They all dodged them.

Tak didn't know that a dart was about to hit her.

Dib did however and jumped right in front of her and pushed a couple of buttons on the bracelet gadget. Out came an orange shield. It surrounded the 2 and the bullets bounced off.

"Come on" Dib said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

They ran together all the way up to the tubes.

"Here you go Mimi. There made from tires and fish" Gir said, handing her a plate of waffles.

"Yum" Mimi said, sarcastically.

Dib and Tak jumped out of the toilet (Another EWWWW!) together.

"Sorry Gir gotta go. I'll save these for later" Mimi said, grabbing the waffles and heading out the door.

Tak, Dib, and Mimi all ran out like a bad out of hell.

Once they got there Mimi threw her waffles away and walked over to Dib and Tak.

Dib handed Tak the vile.

"Mimi, get the needle" Tak said.

Mimi nodded, and ran over to the drawers. She pulled out a needle shot and handed it to her master.

"Now hold still" Tak said.

BOOM!

The place exploded.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Next chappy by the way the song is "Haunted" by Evanescence.

Dib woke up. Fire was every where. He looked at his watch. It was 5:59.

He stood up, just then a sharp pain went down his back.

"AHHHH!" Dib screamed in pain. "I...hope...your...all...right... Tak" Dib said slowly.

His teeth grew longer, hair growing into black wolf fur.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**

Dib thought in his mind "I always researched on the paranormal; I never thought I would be the paranormal.

**Still cannot find what keeps me hear**

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**

Dib's mind was loosing control.

"You can begin the transformation, but you can't take over my mind" He screamed.

**Watching me, wanting me**

**I can feel you hold me down**

**Fearing you loving you**

Tak was on the grown, she couldn't move. Irken blood was on her body.

"Zim must have done this. I hope Dib's alright. Its right now time to transform. Be careful, my big headed boy" Tak thought to herself.

"Who are you calling a big head" a voice said in her mind.

**Hunting you, I can smell you-alive.**

**Your heart pounding in my head.**

"What was that?" Tak thought to herself.

Out of no where comes Dib the wolf.

"Dib?" Tak asked.

The wolf nodded his head. He was speaking in thought.

Tak smiled.

"Go ahead and kill me. I know you can't resist" Tak said.

Dib turned to his sides and took his coat off and laid it on the grown flat.

He walked over to her sides and pushed her on to the jacket with his paw.

He grabbed the 2 sleeves and lifted her up (Like the stork carrying a baby to its new parents).

He ran threw the burning fires, dodging pieces of metal

**Watching me**

He fought it. His wolfish mind didn't take over.

Dib tripped and accidentally dropped her.

He got back up and left the jacket. He picked her up by her body without piercing her skin with her teeth.

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Saving me, raping me**

**Watching Me**

**(Choir screams. Just put the Cd in, if you got it)**

Dib ran, and pounced.

"Help ME!" It sounded like Mimi.

Dib looked around. Mimi was under a large piece of metal.

Dib ran over to Mimi.

He put Tak down for a sec and pushed the large heavy object off of her.

Mimi hopped on his back, Dib picked Tak by up by her dress and ran.

He jumped through the flames.

He was finally out of the fire.

(Song ends)

He put her down and smiled.

"I love you, angel dove" Dib said in his mind to Tak.

Tak heard it and looked at Dib.

Dib fell to the ground in pain.

Tak ran over to his side worried.

"Dib...no...NO!" Tak screamed.

"I love you" Tak said, hugging him.

She took out the cure from her dress pocket.

She picked up the needle in her dress too and filled the needle up.

She lifted his arm and injected the vile into his veins.

"Come on. Work" Tak said, praying to god that Dib was going to be okay.

He turned back to a human.

He wasn't waking up.

She quickly preformed CPR on him.

Blowing in his mouth and smashing his chest.

It was her last breath to give him.

He came back alive and opened his eyes, to see Tak giving him air.

Dib mumbled something.

Tak quickly realized that he was alive and let go.

"Tak?" "Dib?"

"Your alive" They both said in unison.

Dib hugged her, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

Tak released from the hug and kissed him passiontly.

Dib pretty much turned it into an open mouth kiss.

They realeased after 30 seconds.

"Thanks Tak, for helping me out" Dib said, putting his hand on her leg.

"Thank you, for saving me" Tak said.

They stared into eachothers eyes.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the 2 love pigs" Dib turned around and saw Zim and Gaz.

"You did this, didn't you?" Dib said, angerily.

"He doesn't have to answer that. He did" Tak said.

"Yes we did, so what if you got the cure, we still have plenty of tricks up our sleeves" Gaz said.

"And we'll be ready" Dib said.

"So long Dib. So long Tak" Zim said.

Him and Gaz walked away.

"If they do turn me into a wolf again, I'll rip Zim's throat out" Dib said.

"Don't mind them, Dib" Tak said, grabbing his chin and kissing the tip of his nose.

Disclaimer: This is the end of "WereDib". I know you guys are upset, but for being so totally cool and reviewing my story I am throwing in a bonus chappy. Until next time see ya.


End file.
